Give me a hand, Give me a hand
by Pianoboy-AmeRus
Summary: When Ivan meets a strange in his insane asylum, he finds himself trying to figure out what really made him sick and if this American Angel can fix him. -Sucky summary is sucky. Please read even if I forget to correct sometimes!-


From his head to his toes, Ivan feels pain. This needs to stop. He can't stop it but that doesn't make him stop wishing it could stop. Ivan has no control. He wants friends and he wants to be nice but he can't. He is a child trapped in a body too big. Ivan doesn't know what he did... He just wakes up from a nightmare to find that he hurt someone. It has happened several times before and you can say that's the reason why he is in this mental hospital.

The building is small with few windows and many locks. It is the kind of building you would mistake as a three story house. The first floor has the people with depression and eating disorders. that is the busiest floor where all of the activity centres are as well as the cafeteria. The second floor has people with schizophrenia and bipolar disorder. This floor has people that are a little more 'dangerous' to everyone. This is where the sad 18 year old Russian lives. He proves to be dangerous but he never remembers.

"I am hungry." Ivan thought. It has been a while since he had eaten. He only eats crackers this month. Next month he will eat only tuna sandwiches. This was not unusual. You could say Ivan had a thing for patterns when it comes to food. "Now... How do I get their attention?" This was another usual thing. Ivan tends to get the doctor's attention in strange ways. This was probably the more frequent one.. Ivan began to pound at the walls with his already bruised fists and clawed at the door. It may be loud and dangerous, but in his mind, it works just fine.

The door opened with a click and a beep as a nurse swiftly slipped into the room with bandages. "Oh! ! This is the third time this week! You need to be more careful.. What if you seriously injure your hands?" This was probably the nicest nurse. Her name was Felicia Vargas. She was the most patient with Ivan even when the others were tough on him. Felica seemed to be the only one that was ever fair.

"But I was hungry. What else could I have done?" Ivan pouted and stared at his purple hand. This just was not fair to him. Why was she upset?

smiled and sat Ivan down on his bed which was never kept. "I am just worried that you will hurt youself again, okei?" At this, Ivan flinched. Ivan hurts himself quite often but he knows which time she is talking about. She is talking about the time when he really hurt himself. Scars were placed in horizontal lines across his neck in bright red. To hide these, the Russian boy always wore a scarf. It haunts him.

"Ok. Remember, today is visiting day. You can't go and annoy the visitors like last time. Just stay near the window when you think your head hurts, ok?" Felica sighed and handed Ivan a sandwich from her bag when she finished searching Ivan for wounds.

"I don't annoy them. I just give them a kind offering to become one with me..." Ivan smiled as wide as he could but he knows deep inside that it probably looks creepy because of his hollow eyes of amethyst.

"I dunno about a kind offering but I really don't know what that means. What does it mean anyway?" She packed up her things and headed for the door.

"I-.." He cut himself off. He doesn't need to tell her anyway. It just means he wants to be their friend forever.

"Ok then but be ready in 10 minutes. I will ring you out as well as everyone else for the visitig hours." , Felica whispered as she clicked the door shut with a sickening and familar clink. And with that, she was out and Ivan was left alone again.

The tall yet frail Russian sighed and sunk down to the floor. He didn't need to get ready. His purple hoodie(Which had no tie around the hood) was enough. His jeans were not dirty either. He just needed to get out there. It's not like he needed to dress for anyone special. No one ever visited him except for his sisters who came once a year from Ukraine. It gets pretty lonely. So when he was finally ringed out and his door was opened by a robotic nurse to lead himm downstairs, he was not at all excited. Not even a beat faster. But.. When he stepped downstairs.. He found a man. A beautiful man with sandy blonde hair, tan skin, and sky blue eyes. He was perfect. Maybe Ivan should have worn something a little less casual...


End file.
